Talk:Dinner or Consequences/@comment-27242792-20130316050350/@comment-68.112.211.215-20130416021501
Awesome!!! Abigail really needs to get to Fair City, huh? Abigail: What? Cedric: It's a substance from another realm!!! I always read about such worlds in Sorcerer School, but....WOW!!!! This discovery....it could change EVERYTHING!!!!! Abigail: Okay, so it's a stone from some other world. That still doesn't explain why it gives me all those weird headaches!! Cedric: *gets evil grin* Well, it's simple, really. You'd be from that other world too. Abigail: Wha--WHAT!?!??!? Bu-bu-bu-bu-but....but that isn't possible!!! Cedric: Come on. We live in a magical world full of princesses and fairy god mothers, yet you think that's impossible!?!? Abigail: *ignoring him* But...but I've lived here my whole life!!!! I never had any parents!!!! Cedric: They must live in the other realm. Abigail: This. ISN'T. Happening!! Cedric: Oh, but it is. Now, if you'll excuse me-- *snatches stone* I'll bet this Lexonite contains special powers, just like my book says, so I'll just take it off your hands! Abigail: Hey, give that back!!! Cedric: Why would I? *levitates into air while sitting on a chair* Abigail: Because it's not rightfully yours!!! *shoots into the air beside him and yanks the Lexonite out of his hands* Cedric: ...............Merlin's MUSHROOMS!!!!!!!!! Abigail: I...I can....WHAT!?!?!?!?!? Sofia: *walks in* Abigail, I saw you coming in here and wanted to ask you--ohmygosh!!! Abigail: *still levitating* I...I have no idea what's going on!!!! *Sofia's amulet starts glowing. A beam of light shoots out of it and unto the Lexionite, which immediately begins to glow. The light starts to creep up into Abigail's arm* Sofia: Abigail?? What's happening to you!!! Abigail: I...I don't know!!!!!! Cedric: *gasps* Teleportation...... *the light has now encased Abigail's whole body* Abigail: Teleportation...... Sofia!!! Sofia: *terrified expression* Wha...what do I do???? Abigail: Princess, listen!!! No matter what happens, you can NOT let Cedric get ahold of your amulet!! Promise me you won't let him take it!!!!! *her body is glowing very brightly now* Sofia: My amulet?? Abigail, what's going on!?!?!?!? Abigail: I...I...ARRRRGH!!!!!! *the light flashes intensely, and everything turns black* Sofia's voice: What--where is she?? Abigail: *opens eyes* Ugghhh.... *is sprawled out on the ground* What in Enchansia....? Help Guy: HEEEEEEELP!!!! ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE RANDOM GIRLS JUST POPPED UP OUT OF NOWHERE!!!!! Hey, is this the police station? Abigail: Huh? Help Guy: I guess not. HEEEEELLLLLP!!!! *runs off* Abigail: *takes in her surroundings* What kind of kingdom is THIS?? Lucinda: *notices Abigail sprawled out on the sidewalk* Hey, is everything okay?? *runs over* Abigail: Oh, I'm fine, I think.... Lucinda: *helps up Abigail* Abigail: Thanks!!! *pauses and concentrates* ...I sense magic on you! Lucinda: You can sense my magic? Abigail: Well, yeah!! It seems pretty powerful to me, a lot more powerful than the spells the princess practices. Are you from Enchansia too??? Lucinda: Enchansia?? No, I'm from Harmony. I've never come across Enchansia in my studies..... Abigail: Are you a sorceress??? Lucinda: Well...not exactly.... *transforms into her fairy form* Abigail: Sweet Amulet of Avalor!!! You're a fairy godmother!!! Lucinda: Um....not really, no..... *goes back to her human form* Abigail: Oh, that's SO incredible!!! I...I think I can fly too!! *teleports off the ground unsteadily* Woah!! *falls* I guess I still need some practice... Lucinda: *rolls eyes* It appears so. I was on my way over there. *points* It sounds like some sort of crime is taking place. You're welcome to come.... Abigail: A crime?? We don't see much of that in my kingdom.... Lucinda: ...right. Come on!!! Abigail: Are you SURE you aren't from Enchansia? You just seem SO familiar..... Lucinda: *turns and studies Abigail's face* .........So do you.......hrm...... Misty: *comes down the sidewalk* Hello?? Haha!!! Now Abby's in Fair City!!! @Kerry I get the brony joke!!!! LOL! ~TLWG